


他是巧克力冰淇淋 kiss part

by saganoryota



Category: YY - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saganoryota/pseuds/saganoryota





	他是巧克力冰淇淋 kiss part

中岛强硬地吻起了山田，在山田呜呜咽咽喘不过气的间隙舌头顺势伸入他的口中，逮住他到处乱跑的小舌头开始舔吻。

山田被吻得面颊潮红，中岛裕翔和他在一起呆了十多年，也是知道山田几乎没有经历过这样羞羞的事，所以看上去比一般人要反应激烈。

山田的手覆上中岛裕翔的胸膛，想要推开他获取一点新鲜空气，发现无果又把手移到中岛的脸颊上推推，示意他自己快要喘不过气了。

虽然表面上在拒绝，但是被吻得意乱情迷的模样中岛还是一看就懂了。

中岛松开了山田的嘴唇，两个人的唇间牵起一根银丝，啪地断掉，落在山田的下巴。

“やま，你是不是喜欢我？”

山田犹豫了一会，点了一下头。

“やま你喜欢我？”

山田豁出去了，闭着眼睛像小鸡啄米点了好几下头。

中岛裕翔被攻陷，这简直是太可爱了。

中岛裕翔冲着山田凉介最敏感的耳朵使起了坏，吮吸他的耳垂，然后顺着下颚线啃咬和亲吻，手在山田的腰间游走。

山田意识到这样发展下去大事不妙，开始理智地抗拒起来。


End file.
